percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ersason219/I really need help
Hey guys, Ers here again. So, this week I've calmed myself with my "The Charmed Demigods" spin-off. Well done me. So now I have time to focus on a couple of collabs I'm involved in. Most importantly, Disney Demigods and The Assassins. *Now, you all know that our very own DoT has left the wikia and her position has been filled. But three other members have left the collab also, so that leaves 3 vacancies in Disney Demigods for users to take. *The Assassins: We are starting part 2 of the story. Two members have decided they wish not to continue their part in the collab, so I am requesting that if you wish to join the collab, contact either myself, Cutefairy or BeholdtheVision. *Two Hells: This collaboration was one of my better collab ideas which lost my attention under all the other work I had going on. It's been worked on on down-low for a while and now I need a replacement user to fill in for Rin's position as she is otherwise engaged in her own stories. So if you wish to apply for the position, please contact me ASAP. *Awaken The Legends : Oh my gawd, this collab will be the death of me, I swear. Around the Hallowe'en break, DoP, Leaf, Archie, Rin and Josh (Possibly) we will have a meeting to discuss the actual START of this or whether it should be put in the filing cabinet for another while until we can sand the edges and make it better. I understand the delay is a frustration, I do. And I apologise deeply. *Abandoned Immortals : I have started this collab with the intent of getting it out there and have it rocking, but until we can get a proper handle on how we will work on it, I am postponing this collab until December, sometime. If you have objections, please contact me and we can negotiate. Solo Stories Alright. Now onto my solo stories. *Disgraced By The Gods: I have recently found a little time to gradually start writing this again and turn it into less of a mary-sue! It's getting there, but not as fast as I wanted it to. *Haunted Demigods : I haven't found time to actually continue this, as of yet. So, until I can actually focus on it, I am putting it on a year-end hiatus and will pick it up again in 2014. *World War Demigod : This story was going epically, I'm so proud of it. This story will be continued and will not be put on hiatus or anything, but chapters will be slow to come around, seeing as school is coming again. *The Navigator Series: I love this story, although I am only 3 chapters in, I intend to continue this story also. It's a great mix of history and fanfic all in one. If a collab I am in did not appear on the list above, then it means that I will do what I can to do the chapter you need of me and will try and do it to the best of my ability. School is starting again, so I may not be as... fluently online as I am now or was during the Summer but I will try and squeeze everything in and make you all pleased and proud to have had me in the collabs. If you wish to take up a place in the collab, I left the links up, and if you want to join, leave a message on the page of the collab and tell me or leave a comment down below referring to whichever collab. -Regards, Ers [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 23:42, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Ersason219 Category:Stories